steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heliodor
UWAGA! W TYM ARTYKULE MOGĄ ZNALEŹĆ SIĘ SPOILERY Z JESZCZE NIE NAPISANYCH PRZE ZE MNIE ODCINKÓW Z SERII NIEWAŻNE. CZYTASZ NA WŁASNE RYZYKO! ' Heliodor' - Gemsona użytkowniczki Magi45 . Klejnot, główna bohaterka serii pt. "Nieważne". Najlepsza przyjaciółka Amazonit i Angel Aury. Niesamowity i odważny klejnot który dzielnie walczy o dobro pozostałych. Narodziła się ok. 5000 lat temu. Wygląd O3O]] Heliodor ma długie żółte włosy, które są w lekkim nieładzie i ma też stojące po lewej stronie dwa kosmyki. Posiada limonkowo zielone oczy, jej skóra jest koloru blado żółtego. Ma rzęsy. Ubranie Heliodor nosi czarną bluzkę z nadrukiem zielonej gwiazdy. Jej koszulka ma krótkie rękawy. Na nogach ma czarne getry, zieloną spódnicę z czarnym wzorem i zielone buty. Osobowość Heliodor zwykle jest cicha spokojna i opanowana jednak nienawidzi być sama i zawsze pragnie być w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Gdy już jest z znajomymi to zmienia się nie do poznania, krzyczy, klnieNoo.. em..zdarza się XD i śmieje się ze wszystkiego. Jest raczej typem towarzyskim ale tylko dla niektórych osób. Z chęcią wyraża swoje zdanie bez względu na to czy ktoś do kogo akurat mówi ma się zdenerwować. Cechuje ją wrażliwość i wszystko co do niej mówią bierze na poważnie, jedna zawsze potrafi "dowalić" innym gdy powiedzą do niej coś obraźliwego. Dla denerwujących ją potrafi być niesamowicie wredna, pyskata i nieprzyjemna. Bardzo troszczy się o tych których kocha i jest w stanie się nawet dla nich poświęcić. Ma ona dużą zaletę ponieważ jest to że nigdy nie da się przekupić chociażby nie wiadomo co się stało. Zwykle jest prawdomówna Ale zdarzy jej się kłamać. Na pewno nie jest naiwna ponieważ potrafi stwierdzić czy ktoś kłamie lub używa sarkazmu co odnosi się do jej spostrzegawczości. Historia Krótkie streszczenie Heliodor narodziła się 5000 lat temu w Homeworld. Stała po stronie Żółtego Diamentu. Była niezdarna i nic jej nie wychodziło (...), więc Żółty Diament wygnał ją z Homeworld. Uciekła na Ziemię i tam poznała Kryształowe Klejnoty oraz zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Nadeszła wojna i walczyła u boku Kryształowych Klejnotów, ale wpadła w pułapkę i nikt się tym nie przejął, poza Rose która pobiegła z pomocą, lecz została zatrzymana. Heliodor przez ten incydent obraziła się na nich. Zdołała uciec i dzięki swojej mocy lewitacji poleciała księżyc i tam prowadziła różne badania oraz wiele rodzajów walki.Spędziła tam ponad 1000 lat po czym znaleziono ją i ponownie musiała uciekać (...) Tym razem nie rozbiła się na planecie po prostu podróżowała po kosmosie a trwało to mniej więcej 500 lat. Statek nie wytrzymał więcej i po prostu się rozbił na planecie nazywaną Colbritą. Tam się błąkała oraz szukała towarzystwa ale także wiele ćwiczyła. Po jakimś czasie poznała Amazonit Angel Aurę i Biksbit. Dokładny Opis Narodziny i trudne lata w Homeworld Jak już wspomniano, Heliodor narodziła się około 5000 lat temu w Homeworld. Nie radziła sobie z wieloma rzeczami np: walka i obrona, budowa, badania. Była gnębiona przez inne klejnoty, aż się załamała i przestała wykonywać przypisaną jej pracę. Żółty Diament nie wytrzymała tego więc dała jej wybór: "''albo zostaniesz skruszona albo zabierzesz stąd twoją twarzyczkę i nigdy nie wrócisz" ''Heliodor oczywiście wybrała drugą opcjeA kto by jej nie wybrał? Wygnanie i ucieczka na Ziemię Heliodor dostała prawo do użycia nie wielkiego statku kosmicznego lecz zakazano jej lecieć na Ziemię. Heliodor mimo zakazu i tak tam poleciała ponieważ wiedziała że są tam klejnoty z którymi może się porozumieć.W końcu dotarła do celu, znalazły ją Granat i Perła w formie kamienia ponieważ spadły na nią gruzy z rozbitego statku po czym zabrały ją do Rose i czekały. W końcu Heliodor przybrała fizyczną formę i przedstawiła się i opowiedziała o sobie klejnotom, a ona zaproponowały jej wstąpienie do Kryształowych Klejnotów no i się zgodziła. Wojna Po latach spędzonych z klejnotami nadeszła wojna. Heliodor dzielnie walczyła u ich boku i starała się nie poddawać. Dzięki zdolności lewitacji świetnie atakowała z zaskoczenia jednak jedne z takich ataków zakończył się uszkodzeniem klejnotu i wpadnięciem Heliodor w pułapkę laserową. Rose zauważywszy to pobiegła do niej i starała się pomóc jednak na nic to nie wyszło ponieważ została zatrzymana. Granat i Perła patrzyły na nią, ale nic z tym nie zrobiły. Klejnot ze smutkiem usiadł i czekał i patrzał na walczące kryształy. Po jakimś czasie wkurzyła się I jakimś cudem rozwaliła klatkę i poleciała ku górze. Ucieczka na księżyc Latała coraz wolniej z powodu atmosfery kosmicznej więc musiała zatrzymać się gdzieś, a mianowicie na Księżycu. Schroniła się w bazie księżycowej i musiała zmienić uniform na odpowiedni do tych warunków... Prowadziła różne badania i ćwiczyła wiele rodzajów walki na diamentach które stworzyła za pomocą skał księżycowych. Po wielu latach spędzonych na księżycu klejnoty z Homeworld ją znalazły i chciały skruszyć za nieposłuszeństwo. Jednak dzięki wieloletnim ćwiczeniom bez problemu zaatakowała ich i zabrała ich statek. Podróże kosmiczne Heliodor postanowiła że nigdzie się nie zatrzyma bo wie czym może się to skończyć. Nie nudziła się tam tak bardzo jak na Księżycu ponieważ technologia Homeworld już się rozwinęła i mogła wszystko zapisywać i przeglądać. Jednak po nieustannej podróży statek był bardzo uszkodzony i zaczął dymić. Klejnot bardzo się bał i wyskoczył ze statku po czym ten eksplodował. Rozbicie na Colbricie Heliodor po wybuchu jej statku dostała się na najbliższą planetę, Colbritę. Miała wielkie szczęście bo na tej planecie było wiele klejnotów i panowała miła atmosfera. Wydarzenia z serii Heliodor poznaje dwa klejnoty, Amazonit i Biksbit, które bały się początkowo jej zaufać jednak po powiedzeniu o sobie, zdobywa zaufanie. Niewiele po tym wszystkie poleciały na Ziemię i tam Heliodor załamana wiadomością że Rose już nie ma, łączy się z Biksbit aby zemścić się na nich. Po pokonaniu tej fuzji Heliodor czuła już niewiele urazy do nich, a nawet chciała ich przeprosić jednak bardzo się wstydziła. Gdy cała czwórka wracała nastąpiła awaria silników i klejnoty wylądowały w Homeworld. Tam została "aresztowana" i wyrzucona do laserowej celi. Po zniszczeniu tej klatki klejnoty na latających spodkach, wracają na Colbritę i tam spotyka ich wielkie rozczarowanie ponieważ wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż powinno. Został zamknięte pod Ziemią lecz dzięki fuzji Angel Aury i Amazonit mogły spokojnie uciec. Heliodor po kolejnym rozczarowaniu ucieka i rzuca włóczniami by móc zaatakować. Spotyka na swojej drodze Biksbit i z nią walczy. Następnie wszystkie idą na bój z klejnotami, które musiały atakować. Po porwaniu Amazonit musiała się złączyć z Angel Aurą i stoczyć bój z Heliotrop, która wezwała pomoc ze strony Homeworldu. Fuzja jej i Angel Aury walczyła jeszczw długo z klejnotem zanim przybyli wojownicy z Homeworld. Wtedy równierz walczyła ale coś uderzyło ją na tyle mocno że fuzja rozłączyła. Heliodor leżała nie przytomna aż wkońcy Heliotrop pozbawiła ją fizycznej firmy poprzez uderzenie kosą. Angel Aura zabrała jej klejnot i poleciała w stronę Ziemii. Heliodor zregenerowała się i leciała razem z Angel Aut puki ta nie straciła przytomności z wycieńczenia i spadała na Ziemię. Heliodor poleciała za nią jednak bardzo wolno. Gdy wylądowała na Ziemii szukała Angel Aury i natknęła sie na wspaniały klejnot, Ametryn, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła i pomogła jej szukać. TBA Magiczne zdolności Jak każdy klejnot Heliodor potrafi przyzywać broń, w jej przypadku jest to włócznia , wycofywać się do formy klejnotu, tworzyć fuzję, bańkować różne rzeczy i zmieniać kształt. Kiedy łączy się z: * Biksbit tworzą Tygrysie Oko, * Angel Aurą tworzą Różowy Topaz, * Ametrynem tworzą Apatyt * Perydot tworzą Awenturyn * Granat tworzą Jadeit * Perłą tworzą Howlit Lewitacja Heliodor ma umiejętność lewitowania czyli latania bez skrzydeł. Potrafi latać na bardzo wysokie odległości jednak w kosmosie lata bardzo wolno. Zwykle używa tej zdolności w sytuacjach awaryjnych lub po prostu z lenistwa. Zielone płomienie Pod koniec serii "Nieważne" Heliodor dowiedziała się że ma władzę nad zielonymi płomieniami czyli nad ogniem, ale tylko zielonym. Może mieć go na dłoniach i uderzyć przeciwnika i jeszcze oparzyć, sprawić że zwykły ogień stanie się zielony oraz wywołać go z podłoża. Odporność na ogień Heliodor podobnie jak Granat jest odporna na ogień,lawę itp. Relacje Inne klejnoty Biksbit Heliodor gdy poznała Biksbit zawsze uznawała ją za podejrzaną osobę i nigdy nie zawarła z nią głębszych relacji, jednak po czasie zauważyła że jednak jej na niej zależy, co zmienia się po tym gdy Heliodor razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami odkrywa, co naprawdę ukrywa Biksbit. Od tego czasu bardzo jej nie lubi i każda chce dla każdej jak najgorzej. Amazonit Heliodor i ona są przyjaciółkami. Poznały się podczas wizyty w barze. Heliodor była jedną z niewielu osób które Amazonit chciała poznać. Sama Amazonit uważa że Heliodor to bardzo szczera i pełna odwagi postać. Heliodor także bardzo ją lubi i stara się o to, aby nie stracić jej zaufania. Jednak Amazonit zaczęła inaczej zachowywać się wobec Heliodorki... TBA Heliotrop Nienawidzą się. Heliodor stara się zrobić wszystko aby ją pokonać. Sama Heliotrop uważa że mają wiele podobieństw i chcę ją zachęcić do służby. Najbardziej jej nie lubi z awprowadzenie okrutnych zasad na jej planecie. Żółty Diament Heliodor nienawidzi Żótego Diamentu za to co chciała jej zrobić. Władczyni uważała Heliodor za bezużyteczną i chciała się jej natychmiast pozbyć. Uważa że jest okrutna i sprawuje niesprawiedliwe żądy. Niebieski Diament Po tym co opowiadała jej Angel Aura stwierdziła że jest taka sama jak Żółty Diament, czyli także jej nie lubi. Biały Diament Stwierdziła że wszystkie diamenty są takie same więc nie lubi jej. Kryształowe Klejnoty Heliodor kiedyś należała do tej drużyny ale podczas wojny, kiedy nie otrzymała pomocy z ich strony, obraziła się na nich. W odcinku "Niewierze ci" była na tyle zła żeby zaatakować je. Jednak po krótkiej rozmowie Granat zrozumiała swój błąd jednak nic nie powiedziała. (...) Rose Kwarc Rose jest pierwszym Kryształowym Klejnotem który rozmawiał z Heliodor. Bardzo się lubiły i miały do siebie bardzo dużo zaufania co często wzbudzało zazdrość Perły. Różowy klejnot jest także jedyną osobą która prawie pomogła Heliodor podczas wojny. Heliodor była załamana gdy dowiedziała się o odejściu Rose. Perła Heliodor i Perła poznały się gdy bohaterka zregenerowała się po niebezpiecznym lądowaniu na ziemię. Początkowo ich relacje były bardzo napięte i mało rozmawiały. Jednak z czasem zaczęły coraz bardziej się do siebie przekonywać aż w końcu zostały bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami ale Perła często była zazdrosna o to że Heliodor robi cokolwiek z Rose. Tak naprawdę chciała pomóc Heliodor na wojnie ale bała się o siebie i o resztę drużyny, także z niechęcią walczyła z fuzją Biksbit i Heliodor. Granat/Rubin i Szafir Heliodor początkowo nie wiedziała że Granat jest fuzją i zawsze krzywo na nią patrzyła jednak nie oceniała wyglądu tylko charakter klejnotu. Bardzo ją lubi i i często opowiadają sobie różne rzeczy. Czasem widziała dziwne zachowania fuzji. Po upływie czasu nadszedł czas aby powiedzieć Heliodor prawdę więc po długim zwlekaniu zamiast Granat przywitały ją Rubin i Szafir. Heliodor przestraszona całą sytuacją przywołała swoją broń i zaczęła się dopytywać kim są oba klejnoty. Rubin i Szafir wszystko jej opowiedziały a Heliodorka z radości przytuliła je mówiąc "Jak słodko! Wy się kochacie!". Granat prawie rozwaliła klatkę w której została uwięziona Heliodor jednak w ostatniej chwili tajemniczy klejnot ją złapał. Nie miała wyboru i musiała walczyć z Tygrysim Okiem dla dobra Stevena. Chciała się pogodzić z Heliodor. Ametyst Nigdy nie miały okazji się poznać. Jednak Ametyst myślała że Heliodor jest wrogim klejnotem z powód tego że zaczęła je atakować. Dlatego aktualnie Ametyst jest dla niej chłodna i nie odzywa się do niej nie proszona.... TBA Perydot TBA Angel Aura Wcześniej Heliodor nie lubiła Angel Aury ponieważ ta jest Kryształowym Klejnotem i dokuczała jej i przerzeźniała ją, np: -To nie wygląda dobrze Ange Aura -Bo ty tu jesteś Heliodor nie chciała się z nią przyjaźnić jednak gdy na statku, którym bohaterki miały wrócić do domu okazał się zniszczony, odkryła że jednak jej na niej zależy. I od tego czasu Heliodor już jest miła i przyjazna dla Angel Aury ich relacje stały się niemal doskonałe. Heliodor akceptuję to że Angel jest Kryształowym Klejnotem. Bardzo się do siebie przywiązały i być może to nawet więcej niż przyjaźń Lenny Fejs Ametryn Heliodor poznała Ametryn na ziemi kiedy wykonywała misję. Początkowo nie była pewna przyjaźni z nią Ale okazało się że jest ona bardzo miła i mają ze sobą bardzo wiele wspólnego. Obie zaczęły się traktować jak siostry i świetnie się dogadają. Często pomagają sobie nawzajem i robią razem wiele rzeczy doskonale się przy tym bawiąc. Ametryn często zwierza się Heliodor a ta stara się pomóc jak tylko może. Fuzje Tygrysie Oko (Osobny artykuł: Tygrysie Oko) thumb|280x280px|Tygrysie Oko Jest ona czwartą Pierwsze fuzje stworzyła z Kryształowymi Klejnotami jednak nigdy nie połączyła się z Ametyst fuzją jaką stworzyła Heliodor. Powstała wyłącznie z zemsty na Kryształowych Klejnotach (...) Jest bardzo niestabilna i podobnie jak Malachit ma podwójny głos, jest to spowodowane tym że Biksbit nie chciała się z nią łączyć a poza tym nigdy nie lubiła Heliodor. Pierwsze i ostatnie powstanie Heliodor załamana wieścią że Rose niema już z Kryształkami Klejnotami, ucieka z dala od świątyni A Biksbit biegnie za ną w celu zdobycia informacji o niej. Jednak nie wychodzi to Biksbit, ponieważ Heliodor zaczęła z no tworzyć fuzję w celu zadręczenia Krysztąłowych Klejnotów Ale fuzja wymyka się spod kontroli i atakuje także Amazonit króra chciała obronić klejnoty. Ostatecznie fuzja została pokonana przez wszystkie waleczne klejnoty. Po tym zdarzeniu już nigdy nie powstała. Różowy Topaz To piąta fuzja z udziałem Heliodor. Jest to połączenie jej i Angel Aury. Jest bardzo stabilna i wiecznie uśmiechnięta. Z wielką chęcią wyraża swoje zdanie i potrafi się ostro zdenerwować. Powstała z powodu wzmocnienia ataku na Heliotrop. Pierwsze powstanie Topaz po raz pierwszy powstaje gdy Heliodor i Angel Aura choć zaatakować Heliotrop z większą siłą. Walczyły bar dz długo i z dużą precyzją, poznaliśmy także podczas tej walki że jest niezwykle otwartą i z chęci wyraża swoje zdanie. Pozbawiła ona fizycznej formy Biksbit której klejnot potem zabańkowała. Musiała schować się gdy Heliotrop dzwoniła dzi Żółtego Diamentu. Ostatecznie została pokonana przez coś co uderzyło ją w plecy bardzo mocno. Drugie powstanie ... Klejnot Jej klejnotem jest heliodor koloru zielono-żółtego. Umieszczony na szyi posiada zieloną obwódkę, jest w kształcie sześciokąta, ma również takie nacięcia. Regeneracja zwykle zajmuje jej od jednego do dwóch tygodni, ale w niektórych sytuacjach potrafi się zregenerować w ciągu dwóch lub pięciu dni. Ciekawostki * Bardzo lubi wszelkie owoce, szczególnie pomarańcze i jabłka * Wnętrze klejnotu Heliodor to las nad jezioremMoje ulubione środowisko ^^ * Uwielbia spaćNo ja też xD * Nienawidzi grzybów ale resztę jedzenia toleruje. * Lubi się lenić * Przybyła na ziemię nieco później niż Rubin i Szafir * Nienawidzi owadów, lubi jedynie motyle i biedronki * Lubi kąpiele w jeziorach i morzach * Bardzo dobrze rysuje * Często po fuzji, mdleje Galeria Heliodorka by Magi.png| Moja najnowsza praca *-* Heliodor new ID by Magi.png| Ostatnia regeneracja by Ja Heliodor by BrakNicku.png|Śliczna, słodziutka, nowa regeracja Heliodor od kochanej Bez Nickowej ^3^ Heliodor cute.png| Najcudowniejsza, najpiękniejsza,najlepsiejsza praca od kochanej FanArciary.Prześlicznie dziękuje O3O Heliodor by Madziulka200 for Magi45.png|Praca od kochanej Madziulki Bardzo Ci dziękuję, jest urocza ^^ Helidor Ogień.png| Kolejna piękna praca ludzkiej Heliodor od FanArciary Przyjaciele by Magi.png| Przyjaciółki Heliodor, Ametryn oraz Angela :3 Heliodor.png|Przepiękna Heliodor, autorstwa Samey Image001.png|Heliodorka autorstwa Dzioobaka :3 Przypisy ---- Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność Magi45 Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Klejnoty nienależące do żadnej jednostki Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników